My Alien Husband
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: Marriage: The state or condition of a community consisting of a master, a mistress and two slaves, making in all, two. :::the devil's dictionary::: A sequel to "The Alien & The Demon".
1. Dreams & Ice Creams

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

**CHAPTER 1: DREAMS & ICE CREAMS**

**::::**

I heard a faint baby cry somewhere. I looked around to see where was it coming from but all I could see was rich green fields full of blossoming flowers. _Spring time?_ I wondered. But I didn't pay attention to the beauty around me; I wanted to see whose baby was crying. The sound got louder as I walked.

'Where are you?' I whispered, as if answering, the crying got louder & louder, more agonizing. I was already running. Crease of worry dominated my forehead & my flowing white dress dance with the wind as I ran through the vast greenery.

I continued ran around to no avail, I couldn't find the baby. But I could still his begging cries. I'm not the type of person who is easily affected by emotions but I got so frustrated that I began to sob. I wanted to go & comfort him, assure him in my arms to stop his crying, but I couldn't.

Tears rolled down my cheeks while looking around desperately. I fell on the soft grass as my knees gave away from running so much.

_'Misaki-san...'_

I buried my face in my arms as I cry. Then I felt a gentle shaking on my shoulder.

_'Misaki-san!'_

The shaking became harder & more forceful.

I snapped my eyes open, startled. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked around & saw my secretary's worried face.

'Kiyone?' I asked, confused. I was sure I heard a baby's crying somewhere.

'Are you alright, Misaki-san?' she looked at me with concerned eyes.

'Uhh, y-yes,' I stammered. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep on my desk in the middle of work.

'I heard you cry ing, so I checked on you,' she explained. 'Did you just have a nightmare?'

'Oh, yeah... But I'm fine, thanks Kiyone.' I forced a weak smile to her.

She smiled sweetly at me too, 'I think you can call it a day, Misaki-san. It's almost 9pm, go home & continue your sleep there.'

I felt like being scolded by Usui but in a more formal way. I chuckled.

'Yeah, okay. I will.' I stood up from the swiveling chair & grabbed my bag. 'What about you? You should go home too,' I told her.

'I'll just fix my desk & I'll be on my way, goodnight, take care, Misaki-san!' she answered.

'Alright, goodnight Kiyone & thanks for the hard work.'

* * *

><p>I opened the door to our apartment, turned the lights on &amp; sat on the couch.<p>

I sighed.

It has been 3 years since Usui & I got married. We lived in his high-rise condominium but we also bought a medium-sized house in a well-known subdivision in town.

I insisted on working so he allowed me to help him run the company he inherited from the Walker family, but I must promise him that I must not overwork myself.

Usui wasn't around these past days; he had some business trip in Hokkaido so I'm all alone in our unit. But I'm pretty sure he'll come home tonight or tomorrow.

I lazily heaved myself from the couch & took a bath. I changed from my office attire to my gray sweatpants & t-shirt.

I went back to the couch, thinking about the dream I had.

_I wonder why I kept dreaming about the same dream for days now..._

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was slouching with drooping eyelids; I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A tickling sensation on my neck woke me. I wiped my hand across it; it was wet. I sat up &amp; felt my back &amp; my chest were also wet with sticky sweat.<p>

I huffed, it was already late autumn but it felt so hot!

I turned the aircon to its maximum capacity before going to the kitchen to replenish my lost water. I also changed my wet t-shirt to my white spaghetti. After that, I laid on the couch again. As soon as I felt the cold breeze from the aircon, I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>A slight pressure on my cheeks woke me up this time. Usui was sitting next to me, caressing my cheek.<p>

The living room was brightly illuminated by the sun through the glass window on the opposite side of the room.

I focused my bleary eyes to Usui's face.

'Hey, prez. I'm back.' he greeted me while still caressing my face. He still called me 'prez' even though that was already 9 years ago.

I just smiled at him.

'Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?' he asked.

'Hmm?' I asked confusedly. I sat up & felt my back drenched with sweat despite the cold room._ Why am I sweating so hard? _

'The room is freezing. Did you forget to turn on the timer?' he asked.

'No, no... I left it that way purposely.' I answered.

'So you're really trying to kill yourself.'

'No, I wasn't,' I protested. 'I feel so hot & I'm sweating a lot, look,' I briefly turned my back on him for the evidence. 'I was so drenched in sweat last night that it's my 2nd clothing, you know,' I pouted as I referred to my spaghetti.

He touched my back & frowned.

'Well, better get change again or you'll catch colds,' he ordered.

* * *

><p>Usui was cuddling me on the couch as he tell me what happened on his business trip.<p>

I attentively listen & commented from time to time.

'So, what about you? What did you do while I'm gone?' he squeezed me to get my attention.

'Huh? I...did my work in the office. But yesterday, I fell asleep on my desk & I ended up being scolded by Kiyone,' he laughed.

'I told you to not overdo yourself.' he said sternly.

'But I wasn't doing anything tiring; I just sat there half of the day doing some paperworks. I hadn't realized I fell asleep until Kiyone shook me hard. She said she heard me crying so she went to see me,' I explained.

'Crying? Why were you crying?' he asked me curiously.

'Oh, it was nothing. I think I dreamed of something.' I bit my lower lip. I shouldn't have mention the crying part.

'What something was that?' he prompted.

'I forgot about it,' I lied.

I knew that he knew that I was lying. But he didn't push me.

* * *

><p>'What are you poking in there?'<p>

I bumped my head on the fridge.

'Ow!' I looked behind me & glared at Usui. 'Could you please stop doing that?'

'Doing what?' he looked at me innocently.

'Appearing out of the blue.' I went back in raiding the fridge. Finally, I found what I was looking for, the remaining gallon of pure vanilla ice cream. I pulled it out & brought it on the table.

_Hmmm.. Vanilla, yummy!_

I quickly sat on a chair, Indian style & scooped the ice cream straight from the container.

Usui watched me in amusement.

'Want some?' I offered.

'Just by looking at you, I could say that it's still not enough for you.' he chuckled while approaching me.

He kissed away the vanilla smudge on my mouth. I blushed. Even though it has been 6 years since we had a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship & 3 years since we live together as husband-&-wife, he never failed to make me blush & make my heart race.

'Take it easy, you might suffer from stomach ache afterwards.' he warned. 'I'm going rest for a while, okay, Misa-chan? Wake me if you need something.' he yawned & ruffled my hair.

I nodded then he left me devouring the ice cream.

After sometime, I stared at the empty container in front of me. _Whoah..._ I thought,_ I really ate it all. What's up with that?_

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was a fine Sunday. I lay still on the bed; Usui must be preparing the breakfast because he was no longer beside me.<p>

'You're awake, Misa-chan?' Usui inquired as he poked his head in the room, grinning at me.

'Uh, goodmorning,' I said, forcing a weak smile on my face. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed. I got a funny feeling building up inside my stomach. I grimaced as I squeezed my stomach to pull myself to sitting position.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Usui asked when he saw my expression.

'Nothing, I'm-' a sudden wave of nausea blocked what I was about to say. I clamped my mouth with my right hand while I clutched my other hand to my stomach. I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

'Misaki?'

I was still able to kicked the door closed & locked it before I hovered over the toilet bowl. I violently vomitted all the ice cream & dinner I have eaten the previous day. I coughed up, my heart pounding & my eyes were tearing.

'Misaki, open the door.' Usui knocked loudly on the door.

The vomitting last for a few moments. After that, I felt a lot better, though with pounding heart & faint ringing in my ears.

Usui continued to bang the door. 'Open up, Misaki!' he ordered. 'What's happening to you?' he asked frustratedly.

I sat on the floor, trying to catch my breath._ Was it because of the ice cream? No, I got a strange feeling about this_. I stood up to look at the calendar. My eyes widen, the date took me by surprise. It has been over 2 months... I was too busy to notice; my heart doubled its pounding.

'Misaki, if you're not out in 5 seconds, I'm going to break in!' Usui threatened.

'5,' he started counting.

'H-hey, wait! I'm going out, okay? Don't go breaking anything!' I yelled at the door.

I quickly wash my face with cool water on the sink & hastily brushed my teeth.

I inhaled while slowly opening the door.

Usui stood there, looking worried sick.

'How are you feeling? Did you just throw up?' he asked, his voice full of concern. He reached for me & rubbed my back.

'Uh, yeah. I-I threw up all the damn ice cream I ate yesterday.' I said. My voice shook & my hands were trembling too.

My heart jumped as Usui rubbed my stomach, 'Are you feeling alright now? Want to go to a doctor?'

'No!' I didn't mean to raise my voice. I pulled away from him. 'I mean, I'm fine, it was just the stupid ice cream, no need to worry about.' I forced my mouth to smile.

'I told you to take it easy,' he muttered. 'Well, come on, let's fill up your empty tummy,' he led me to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Oh crap! Crap, crap! <em> I didn't know what else to think.

'So, that's pretty much all for today, Misaki-san,' the doctor told me.

I just nodded, still in shock.

'The dizziness, the nausea & vomitting, the appetite, you'll have to deal with it until your 3rd month.'

'Uhm, yes, thank you so much, Reika-sensei,' I stood up to leave.

'Come back if you're feeling something out of ordinary, take care!' she added.

I left the hospital & took a walk around the streets of Tokyo, not knowing what else to think. I ended up in a public square filled with assorted stalls of sumptious foods, my stomach growl.

I bought a crepe & sat alone in a table under a big colorful umbrella.

I ate it slowly, trying to clear my mind. So much happened today that my thoughts were all jumbled together.

I was right, damn right! The doctor confirmed the greatest shock of my life. We even tested it for 3 times & we got same answer.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell him about my situation?_

My mind ran through different 'What if's' & various arguments with Usui. I hadn't realized that it was already dark when I wake myself from my reverie.

_Oh, shit!_ I hurriedly made my way to the subway in a fast pace.

It was already rush hour; so many people crowded the subway.

_Damn it!_ I clenched my head. I started to get dizzy so I decided to take a taxi than to squish myself there.

* * *

><p>I barely managed to push the button of the right floor when I arrived in our apartment. I felt so tired &amp; my dizziness got worse. I slowly walked to our unit, hoping that Usui wasn't at home yet.<p>

Luck wasn't kind to me today, I should have known. I didn't notice that the lights were on because of my spinning head until Usui spoke.

'Where did my little maid go today?' his voice so dangerously sweet. He was sitting on the couch but when he heard me enter, he must've turned around & smiled at me.

I was so surprised, my heart jumped. _Damn it! I had enough surprises for today!_ I wanted to scream.

I looked at Usui & suddenly, I couldn't focus on his face. I realized I was at the danger of collapsing. I grasped the cabinet beside the door._ Oh, no! No! Oh, please, not now!_ I silently begged my consciousness. I panted & held my head with one hand. I could feel my face tight in an agonized grimace.

'Misaki?' Usui's alarmed voice was already beside me.

'Us..ui..' I managed weakly, still struggling to focus.

'I'm here,' he assured. He supported me by my waist & guided me to the couch. I sat there helplessly.

'I'll go get some water,' Usui left for the kitchen.

_Oh, God, help me please!_

'Here, drink this,' Usui handed me a glass of water when he got back. He touched my forehead & frowned.

'Where have you been, Hon?' he asked worriedly as he sat beside me & gently rubbed my head. It helped soothe my dizziness.

I closed my eyes, concentrating hard on slowing my pounding heart & stabilizing my spinning head. I breath in & out slowly.

After a few minutes, Usui's anxious face was the first thing I saw when I finally opened my eyes.

'I'm sorry, I-I'm just tired, I went to Tokyo & I got myself stuck in the middle of rush hour.'

'Oh, why did you go there?' he tilted his head as he asked me curiously.

I clutched my head again, this time not because of dizziness, but for not keeping my big mouth shut. 'I...' I struggled to think, 'I just wanted to take a walk around there, that's all.'

'Next time you want to go there, at least tell me so I could come with you,' he pulled me closer to him.

'Ehh?' I nervously laughed, 'I-I'm not going there for some time.' my next checkup was still within 3 months' time. 'Besides, you have a lot of work in the office, right?'

He didn't answer. I pulled myself away from him to avoid any more questions.

'I'm fine now, thanks Usui!' I pecked him on his cheek & I carefully stood up, assessing myself.

'Misaki...' his voice dead serious.

I flinched. I winced before answering him.

'W-what is it?' My heart was trying to escape my ribs. I didn't turn to face him, afraid that he might see through my face.

'Nothing. Go to bed now, you should rest,' he went to the dining room, ruffling my hair on his way.

I sighed in relief. For now.

* * *

><p>haroo, minna-san!<p>

natsu_no_sora desu, yorushiku onegaishimasu!

so, this is the sequel to my first story 'The Alien & The Demon'. I hope you take time reading this & improve it by reviewing; I'll appreciate it very much, thank you!

I'll see you soon in the next chapter, ja!


	2. Oh, C'mon! Spit it Out, Misaki!

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: OH, C'MON! SPIT IT OUT, MISAKI!**

**::::**

A week after I visited a doctor, everything was fine like it was before. Except that I easily got tired now, dizziness were manageable but the nausea & vomiting were unavoidable. Plus, the thought of telling Usui made me sweat in colds. I think he was still clueless but he knew something was up. He watched me more intently these past days as if trying to pry me open.

* * *

><p>One night, I was awoken by an odd tugging in my gut.<p>

_Oh, dear_, I gritted my teeth.

I carefully removed Usui's arm around me. He was in a deep sleep that it didn't woke him.

Nausea at night was more common to me than morning sickness. It was a good thing, since Usui was asleep, he wouldn't ask any questions.

I sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, a little weak from forcing the food out of my stomach.

_Damn it! I have to endure 2 months of these!_ I thought to myself. Then hesitantly, I put my hands on my abdomen & closed my eyes. _Please, baby..._ it felt so weird._ Don't make your mom suffer like this,_ I begged.

* * *

><p>'Misa-chaaaan, Misa-chan!' Usui chanted as he tickled my ear with his finger.<p>

'What do you want?' I irritably swatted his hand away from my ear.

'Time for breakfast, Misa-chaaaan!' he sang.

_Urrgghh! I spent half of the night in the bathroom, you know!_ I wanted to shout it to his face, but of course, there's no way I could do that.

'Arrghh!' I angrily sat up & shoved the blanket off me.

'What's with the attitude, Misa-chan?' he frowned.

'I still want to sleep!' I pouted.

'Don't you want to go to work today? Want me to stay with you?' he smirked.

He mentioned 'work' & my brain started to work right. 'No! I'm going, alright!' I stood up to fixed the bed.

Usui chuckled, 'Come on, don't bother fixing that, the food's waiting.'

* * *

><p>As soon as I smell the sautee eggs, I felt like someone punched my stomach. Sour taste dominated my mouth.<p>

'Urrghh!' I ran for the sink. I think I heard Usui say something but I couldn't catch it. I removed the strainer with trembling hands & vomited a fountain of yellowish acid.

Usui concernly rubbed my back. He didn't say anything.

_Shit!_

I breathed heavily. Usui turned on the faucet & let the water ran to remove the nasty yellowish liquid in the sink.

I splashed my face with cool water & washed my mouth while Usui stared at me confusedly.

'What's going on, Misaki?' he asked me with creased forehead. He handed me a clean towel which I used to wipe my face. 'Are you sick? How do you feel?'

Before I answered, I held my breath & reached for the platter of the eggs. I immediately opened the fridge & tossed the disgusting thing inside. This made Usui tilt his head in more confusion

I exhaled. I gripped the edge of the table tightly, trying to steady my breathing. Usui stood beside me looking as if he'd just been kicked in the gut.

'Misaki,' he said quietly, demanding my attention, face full of worries.

_Oh no, here it comes._

'I'm fine,' I said, a little too sharp.

'No, you're not!' I flinched at his sudden raised voice. I bit my lip. It was the first time I heard him raise his voice at me. I felt a stinging sensation behind my eyes.

H exhaled sharply, 'Don't mess with me, Misaki. I know you too well.' he struggled to control his voice.

'You've been vomiting the hell out of you these past days & don't you dare lie to me about that damn ice cream!' he almost yelled the words out to me. 'Will you please tell me what's going on?' he pleaded in a more mellow voice. He moved nearer to me & slowly turned me to face him.

_I'm not ready for this!_ I screamed mentally.

'Look at me & tell me what's wrong,' he said in an irresistible voice. He held my chin so I had no choice but to look up to him.

'Usui...' then it surprised me that I started crying; my eyes overflowed with tears. Even I noticed the weird mood swings of a pregnant woman!

His face was a mix of worries, concern, frustration & anger.

I didn't want to see his face like this. I didn't plan to tell him in a situation like this. I didn't want him yelling at me or forcing me say it. I wanted to tell him when I'm ready because I want him to be happy.

'I-I'm sorry,' he sighed as he hugged me tightly. 'I shouldn't have yelled at you,' he said sincerely. 'I'm sorry.. sshh shh.' he shushed, rubbing my back.

'I won't force you to tell me what's wrong anymore. But remember that we're always together in this, okay?' He kissed my forehead & wiped my tears.

'Don't go to work anymore, just rest. I'll be back by noon.' he said as he made his way to get ready for work & left me.

* * *

><p>Usui found me on the couch, sleeping, when he arrived that noon. He sat beside me. I felt him touch my forehead &amp; cheek.<p>

I opened my eyes. He smiled at me, 'How are you?'

'I'm completely fine, Usui. Please stop worrying about me.' I lazily answered. I sat up, cross-legged on the couch.

He stood up, clearly not satisfied with my answer, 'Okay, that's good.'

_Hey, what do you want me to answer you?_ I wanted to snap at him. _I'm totally fine...No, not totally, but yeah, I'm fine! But that's not the point! Oh, somebody help me! What am I going to do? I should have told him already! Darn it! Why are so afraid of telling him? Why can't you just spit it out?_ I had a fierce battle with myself again.

'Are you going to out later?'

'No, I'm staying here. I need to take care of my sick wife, right?' He patted my head then gently combed my hair with his fingers.

_I'm not sick, you idiot!_ I glared on the floor.

I looked up to him. 'Would you mind taking a walk with me later?' I smiled as sweet as I could.

He answered back with a dazzling smile, 'Of course not, where do you want to go?'

'Nothing in particular, just wanted to take a walk around.'

'Okay then, later when the weather cools down a bit.'

* * *

><p>We took a stroll in the mall. I was glad that it was weekday, less people were in the mall. I suddenly got excited at the sight of baby stuffs. I so wanted to buy some, but I held myself.<p>

We went to the bookstore but we didn't buy anything. After some time of walking around, I got tired again. I pulled Usui to the food stalls & made him buy me some vanilla ice cream. We ate on one of the tables scattered around the area. I enjoyed eating the vanilla ice cream. I think I developed some kind of obsession for vanilla-flavored ice cream even before I knew I'm an expectant mom._ Whatever! I love vanilla ice cream!_

'You're eating that again,' Usui commented. I laughed; I think I heard that before.

'But it's my favorite!' I pouted, recalling my memory of him in the past.

'But you might get stomach ache again. I swear I'll bring you to the hospital this time if that happens.' he warned.

I rolled my eyes at him._ Next time that it would happen, you'll know why, idiot!_

After eating 2 cones of ice creams, I yawned.

Usui pinched my chin, 'Tired already? You're not the demon prez I used to know,' he chuckled. 'The prez I knew was stronger than a horse.'

_Well, try carrying a growing baby inside you, let see if you don't get tired!_ I stuck my tongue at him.

'I just feel so lazy & sleepy today.' I simply answered. 'Come on, let's go somewhere else.' I stood up & grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when we arrived in the park. Everything looked orange &amp; yellow.<p>

The park was almost empty. There were only two little kids playing in the sand box & us, sitting on the bench across the children.

I rested my head on Usui's shoulder. I took a deep breath, a really deep breath. My heart started to double its pace but I tried to ignore it.

'Usui,' I made it sound like I just got the idea.

'Hmm?'

'Did you ever think about having a child?'

I guess I took him by surprise because he didn't answer for a while, which made me more nervous.

'Of course I did. That's the reason why I married you, because you're the woman in the universe that I want to be my child's mom,' he said, nothing but honesty in his voice.

I smiled contentedly.

'Why do you ask? Want us to make our baby tonight?' he said seductively. He snaked his hand around my waist & pulled me closer to him.

I blushed. 'S-shut up, pervert!' I elbowed his ribs.

He laughed.

'But what's wrong? It's not like were still high schoolers, right? We're already married,' he added quietly.

I snapped my head up, 'Hey! I didn't say it's wrong,' as soon as I said it, I regretted it.

'Ahh, so it's okay for us to...' he smiled alluringly while leaning closer to my face. I was blushing furiously.

'S-stop it, Usui!' I pushed his chest away from me. The stupid dimwit just laughed but didn't move an inch from me.

'Usui!' I whispered. 'There are kids in here!' I reminded him.

He chuckled & properly sat again but he kept his hands around me.

'So if that kids weren't there, it would be alright with Misa-chan to do it right here, right now?' he teased.

'Don't be ridiculous!' I fumed.

He laughed & before I could say anything, he stood up.

'Well! Let's go home, prez. It's getting dark,' he stretched & started to walk away.

_Wait! I haven't said anything yet!_

On impulse, I seized his hand.

'Wait,'

He looked at me curiously.

'Uhm...I don't want to go home yet.' I lied, even though I'm itching to lay down on our soft bed & sleep.

He squatted in front of me, making him lower than the bench that he looked up to me.

'Why?' he asked, seeing the looks on my face. He held both of my hands.

'I-I have something to tell you,' I stuttered.

'About what?'

'You asked me wha-what's wrong with me this m-morning, right?'

He rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs, 'If it makes you uneasy, you don't have to force yourself to tell me, okay?' he said quietly.

I took a deep breath & closed my eyes. I let it out slowly & snapped my eyes open. I touched his soft, blonde hair on the side of his face. I focused my eyes on it as I spoke.

'No, I-I really have to tell you this or I might go crazy!'

He chuckled. 'I don't want to an insane person as a wife, so spit it out, Misaki.'

I continued touching his cheek & tried to ignore what he said.

'Uhmm,' I bit my lip.

'Are you dying of some kind of terrible disease, that you can't even say it out loud?' he joked.

'No, you dope! I'm not sick, okay? I'm in a perfect health condition,' I pinched his ear.

He winced, 'Then what is it?'

I averted my eyes to my shoes, dropping my hand to my lap while my right hand was still in his grip.

'Usui...' I gathered up all the courage I could summon in my chest.

'I-I'm...I'm pregnant,' I finally managed to blurt it out.

* * *

><p>Usui was dead silent. I was afraid to see the reaction on his face. I didn't dare to move. I could feel my hands sweating, my heart pounding so hard, my chest hurts.<p>

'Is that all?' he said at last after a couple of seconds of deafening silence between us.

'What else is there to say?' I mumbled, still avoiding his eyes.

He squeeze my hand once. He sat down beside me & cupped my face.

'When did you learn you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me right away?' Ahh, I knew it, he'd bombarded me with questions.

When I finally looked up to him, I saw sparkles in his eyes. He smiled at me... a smile I never seen on his face before.

'Are you really?' he asked yet another question before I could even answer his previous questions. Grin spreading across his mouth.

'Really?' he prompted, like he couldn't believe his damn ears.

I nodded; I can't help but allow myself to smile as I saw Usui's grinning face.

'How many months?' he asked.

'The doctor said I'm in my 6th week.'

'When did you go to the doctor?'

'Last Monday, when I went to Tokyo, I actually went there to see a doctor,' I explained.

Seeing his reactions to the news, I felt my burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I sighed in relief.

Usui continued to ask me various questions & I answered him truthfully.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' he asked again, a slight frown crease his forehead.

'Well...I didn't know how to tell you, I was so nervous,' I said.

He chuckled. 'Why would you be nervous?'

'I-I don't know, maybe because I thought you didn't like to have a child or at least not now'

'Silly Misaki,' he simply said, smiling widely. 'That's the reason we're here, to have a family…our family,' he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I smiled, 'Yeah,' I mumbled sleepily. Now that I didn't have any problem to worry, exhaustion took over my mind & body.

Usui sighed, 'I should have known,' he muttered.

'Hmm?'

'The tiredness, the weird appetite & the vomitting, sorry, I didn't realize the obvious signs,' he said.

'S' okay. Uhhm, can we go home now?'

Usui stood up & chuckled, 'Yeah, come on.' & he held my hand like he'd never let go.

Before going in the building, I made him buy three liters of ice cream in the nearby convenience store.

* * *

><p>It was 1:45 in the morning. As usual, the nausea woke me up &amp; I barely made it to bathroom this time. I kicked the blanket off me along with Usui's arm. He woke up &amp; blinked his eyes.<p>

'Misaki?' he called drowsily.

He followed me in the bathroom. I could feel his tension as he saw me threw up everything inside my stomach.

I coughed up the last of my dinner. My throat ached & my eyes were streaming with tears. My neck was sticky with sweat.

I huffed & panted for air. Usui stood beside me & started rubbing my back as I bent over the toilet bowl.

'Do you feel better now?' he asked anxiously.

I nodded as I flushed the bowl. I weakly sat on the cold tile floor.

He handed me a glass of water & touched my forehead. I gratefully drank the water. It soothed my aching throat.

'Are you really fine now?' he asked again.

'Yeah,' I mumbled as I put my spinning head between my knees. Usui sat in front of me.

I looked at him, his face was full of worry & anxiety, he looked funny.

I laughed, 'What's with that look? You looked like you just swallowed a rock!' I felt much better now, my dizziness stopped & my stomach stayed still at last.

He didn't change his expression, 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine, Usui!' I softly clapped my hands on his cheeks. 'Besides, I'm used to it. It's normal, don't worry about it.' I explained.

He sighed & held my hands, 'You're so cold,' he noticed.

'Am I?'

'Yeah, your hands are freezing. Come on, I'll make you something to drink,' he pulled me up from the floor & dragged me to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Minna, haroo! Genki da yo? Yey! My classes are OVER! But sad to say, I still have my summer practicum in a travel agency so that's means, I'm busier now _ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter (please tell me you like it! T_T it would be the best news I could ever hear for this summer, hahaha!)<p>

Oh wait, I don't have any experience being pregnant whatsoever, so I asked my aunts about it but it vary in experiences depending on the individuals, so I guess let's just leave it that way XD

Yosh! Minna, please continue to support me, arigatou! May you have a sizzling, hot summer wherever you are, hehe :)

Till next chapter, ja~!


	3. Surprise Visit

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

**CHAPTER 3: SURPRISE VISIT**

**::::**

I paced back & forth in our small living room. I was so bored! That Usui Takumi insisted me to take a leave at the office so I could rest at home.

What am I supposed to do here? I already finished reading all the manga, thick novels & magazines he bought. My eyes dried out after I finished watching the complete seasons of Naruto, Bleach, One Piece & other animes. My supplies of vanilla ice cream were dangerously low too. I want to go out, I want to see Usui right now!

I made up my mind, I quickly changed from my ratty t-shirt & shorts to a neat blue dress that flowed just above my knees. It was loose fitting that my little bump on my tummy was almost invisible. I didn't look like I'm 5 months pregnant because of my petite body & small stomach. I tied my hair in tight ponytail, grabbed my purse & left our apartment. I called a taxi & went to Usui's office. I just hope he's not too busy.

* * *

><p>'Good afternoon, ma'am. How can I help you?' The guard smiled at me when I went up to the porch of the tall building.<p>

'Uhm, is Usui Takumi in there?' I stupidly asked.

The guard checked his log book, 'Do you have an appointment with him?'

I shook my head.

'I'm sorry, but I have strict orders that only people with appointments are allowed to see him.' He closed the log book._ I need an appointment to see my husband. Wonderful._

Before I could respond, Kiyone jumped out of the door & squealed, 'Misaki-san!' She held both my hands, her eyes crinkled as she smiled widely. After 4 months of leave, I was thrilled to see her too.

'How's it going, Kiyone?' I asked. 'Sorry, I've been ditching you so much in the office lately.' I apologized.

'No, it's okay. I know you're in a quite tight situation, so I understand.'

'Thank you!' I squeezed her hands, 'Oh, what were you doing here?' I realized that she just leapt out of the building.

'I submitted the report for this month from our office. What about you, Misaki-san? What are you doing here? It's so hot, you sure it's alright for you to walk around?' She asked concernly.

'I'm fine, I can still see my path so I guess it's alright besides I need some exercise too, right?' I smiled. 'Just want to see Usui that's why I'm here. But apparently, I need an appointment to see him,' I nodded to the guard.

Kiyone laughed, 'What, even the wife needs an appointment to see her husband? I never heard that before.' She shook her head.

She dragged me to the guard & did something that made me blush from the roots of my hair to my neck: 'Sakai-san, this is _Usui_ Misaki-san,' she purposely stressed my surname, 'The wife of the owner of this company. Now, does she still need an appointment to see her husband?' She raised an eyebrow to the guard.

I tugged her hand, 'Kiyone!' I whispered to her.

'What? You should just say your name & I'm sure he'll let you pass, won't you, Sakai-san?' She turned to the guard again who looked like he had been overrun by a car.

'W-why didn't you just say so, Usui-sama? I'm so sorry!.' He bowed so low I was afraid he would toppled over the porch stair.

'Eh? N-no need for that,' I stammered as I blush even more.. 'I know it's part of your job, I don't want you to get into trouble-'

'I'm so sorry, ma'am! I didn't know that you're Usui-sama's wife, I'm sorry!' He didn't listen to me, he continued to bow & bow.

'It's okay, it's okay! You can stop doing that.' I said a little irritable now.

'Yes, ma'am!' He bowed one more time.

Kiyone strifled her laughs. 'There you go, Misaki-san!' She beamed at me.

I couldn't help but beamed too, 'Thanks Kiyone!' I gave her a hug.

'I'll see you soon, Misaki-san. Take care & stay healthy!'

'Yes, I will. Bye!' Then I went inside the building.

* * *

><p>It was my first time inside the main headquarter even though I'm married to Usui for 3 years. It was Kiyone's job to report here, so I just stay in our branch office.<p>

I felt like I entered a hotel because of the spacious lobby & beautiful chandeliers. The walls were filled with big abstract painting & end tables were everywhere, vases on top with beautiful ikebanas. There were some businessmen & women in the leather sofa, deep in their discussions.

'Good afternoon, ma'am.' A pretty lady in corporate attire & light make up with a very sweet smile asked me from behind the front counter. 'May I help you?'

'Uhm,' I bit my lip, 'Is Usui Takumi here? Can you tell which floor is his office located?' I inquired.

The lady frowned slightly, maybe it was the first time she encoutered a woman asking directly for the CEO.

'Ma'am, I'm not sure if he's available right now-' I cut her off, 'No, it's okay, I can wait for him.' Seeing the stern look on my face, the lady sighed. 'His office is located at the 15th floor. His secretary will help you.' She smiled weakly as she directed me to the elevator.

'Okay, thank you!' I hurriedly walk to the elevator & punched the 15th floor.

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened to a wide hallway with glass window that ran from the ceiling to the floor, overlooking the city below. A living room-like style lobby was set in the center beside a mahogany &amp; gold counter. A heavy wooden door with a stained glass designs was there at the end of the counter which I assumed as Usui's office. The area was quiet compared to the other floors, no other people around beside the pretty brunette lady in black corporate attire who sat behind the counter.<p>

She looked up as I stepped out of the elevator. She tilted her head in confusion, like she was thinking, _Who the hell is this woman?_ She didn't have a hint of friendliness in her heavily make-up coated face unlike the pretty receptionist below. I walked up to her & asked as nicely as I could, 'Good afternoon, is Usui Takumi in?' I smiled genuinely.

'Can I ask what's your name, ma'am?' She forcefully returned my smile.

'I'm Misaki,' I would like to keep my bomb for a while so I just told her my first name.

She raised her eyebrow & checked me out from head to toes. Then she said, 'I'm sorry but Usui-san is in a very important meeting right now, I cannot disturb him.'

'About what time would the meeting end?'

The lady exhaled as if I pissed her off. 'Probably around 3pm. Look Misaki-san, do you have an appointment with him? If you don't have, he will not entertain you,' she smugly warned me.

I shook my head, 'No, I don't have any appointment with him.' _& I don't need one._ I wanted to add. I'm so tired of this appointment thing, I could feel my nerves popping.

I glanced to my wristwatch: 2:45pm.

'You know what, I'll just wait here for him, okay?' I turned my back on her & made myself comfortable on the couch.

'Suit yourself.' I heard her muttered.

I looked at the lady & wondered why was she so pissed & irritated. _Maybe she doesn't like. women asking for Usui, _I thought. Clearly, this lady had a thing for him. She probably didn't know -or care- that he was already married.

As I sat there, waiting for the damn meeting to finish, I flinched when I felt a little drumming inside my slightly bulged stomach, like a fast but soft hammering; my baby's heartbeat. I affectionately patted it.

At last, after 30 minutes, the door opened. Businessmen in dark suits & neckties poured out. I saw Usui politely bowing & smiling like a hollywood star. His secretary stood & bowed to the guests too. She glanced at Usui, beaming like she was being paid for it.

Usui was so occupied as he & his secretary sent the people in the elevator that he didn't notice me, not until he turned to go back in his office. He stopped dead at his track & sharply snapped his head to my direction. I carefully stood up, smiling at him sweetly. I didn't know why my heart leapt when I saw him, I wasn't usually this craze about him but I had this urge to look at him & touch his face.

His secretary butted in. 'Oh, sir, this lady here wanted to see you but she didn't make any appointment with you,' she pouted like I was a naughty kid messing with her.

Usui stood there, wide eyes. Then his shock face melted to a radiant smile. He walked past his secretary. He put his hand on my pink cheek & gently caressed it.

'What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you feeling well?' He asked concernly.

I nodded, still smiling widely at him.

'Why are you here?'

I shook my head, 'Just wanted to see you.' I put my arms around him.

He chuckled, putting his arms around me & kissed my forehead.

Then we realized his secretary's existence. She looked like she just swallowed a big chunk of indigestible meat, her eyes were almost popping out & her mouth was a perfect o shape.

'Yui, this is my wife, Misaki. Hon, this my secretary, Yui.' He introduced us to each other. I smiled at her widely with a little smug on my face._ Haha! _

Yui's eyes fell out of its sockets & her mouth was a perfect big O shape now. She blinked & stammered, 'Y-you're already m-married sir?' She exclaimed.

Usui nodded & turned back his attention to me. His secretary shook her head & dumbfoundedly went back to her counter.

'So, what do you want to do?' he asked casually as he held my hand.

'Nothing, I know you're busy so just do your work. Maybe I can help you,' I offered.

He raised an eyebrow, 'Are you sure? Our baby might get tired,' he cooed. I felt the same fluttering again as he patted my tummy. It felt like a vibrating cellphone.

'Hey, feel this!' I excitedly grab his hand & put it on my belly where I felt it.

He beamed.

'Does it hurt?' He curiously asked.

'Hmm, no. It's more like a tickling sensation.'

He showed off his smile again. 'Come on, let's get to work then.'

* * *

><p>His office was so spacious &amp; well organized. Located beside the glass wall, the table was a dark, smooth mahogany with his laptop &amp; some papers on top; his chair was a simple black swiveling chair. Behind it was a cabinet filled with expensive figurines &amp; picture frames which had our images together but mostly, it contained my images; I frowned.<p>

There were some tall bookshelves packed with volumous books. I checked it out; the books were all about business, finance, blah blah blah.

'Usui?' I called, as I wiped the sweats on my forehead.

'Hmm?' He looked up from his laptop.

'Can you turn on the aircon? It's so hot in here.' I complained.

'It's already on.'

'I don't feel any airconditioning.' I pouted & crossed my arms like a child.

Usui sighed. He went to the huge airconditioner, muttering something about pregnant women.

'Turn it to maximum,' I ordered.

'We're going to freeze to death, Misaki,' he said exasperatedly.

'It's better than to die melting, you know.' I countered.

He shook his head amusedly as he adjusted the aircon. Then he went back to his work while I sat on one of the two chairs in front of his table & stared at him.

I watched him type on his laptop, answer phone calls & listen to his perfect business voice. Seeing him like this felt like I was staring at a different person. It made me miss the carefree, playful & mischievous Usui Takumi back in high school.

'Misa-chan...'

'Wha-what?' I stuttered as I reverted back my attention to reality.

'I thought you're here to help me? & why are you staring at me like that?' He rested his chin on his hand, looking at me, kinda like what a boss would do around lazy subordinates.

'I told you, I just want to see you so I'm looking at you right now.' I grinned.

'So sly as ever, Misa-chan,' he smirked.

'Shut up! Okay, just give me something to do.' I stood up & tried to pulled the chair, it was heavier than I expected.

'Let me get that,' he carried the heavy chair & set it beside his. 'Swap chairs with me, it's much more comfortable here.' He made me sit in his soft chair while he occupied my hard wooden one.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

* * *

><p>He gave me some simple paperworks while he handled the complicated ones. He asked for my opinion once in a while. It made me happy to help him though it was such a small tasks.<p>

Later that afternoon, he ordered some snacks & my favorite ice cream. A man delivered it to his office. When he left, the heavy door slammed shut with a loud _Bang!_

I was so surprised that I jolted from the chair. It was not because of the loud noise but because my stomach literally jumped!

I suddenly grabbed the left side of my belly where my baby must've moved. It was painful, like somebody had poke you with a stick to the side of your stomach.

'Are you alright, Misaki? Misaki?' Usui didn't know where to touch me; my face or my tummy.

'I-I'm alright,' I panted. 'Its just- Ow! Damn it!' I held my side tighter. For a second, it felt like ripping apart then it stopped like nothing happened; I breath heavily.

Usui was calm but his forehead looked like it was permanently crease. I could feel the panic building up inside him as gently caressed my stomach.

'I-it's okay now.' I exhaled. 'He just got surprise with the noise.'

He frowned, 'Baby, don't move for a while, okay? Be good & stay still,' he crooned & gave a peck to my belly; I smiled.

The way he acted & the way he approached me after I told him I was pregnant changed. He was always so careful, so concerned & always so worried about me. I'm sure he was eager to see our baby & to feel what a father felt like when he sees his first baby.

He turned to me, 'How do you feel now?'

'Hungry.' I responded.

He laughed & handed me my favorite ice cream.

* * *

><p>We finished the work early so we left their office earlier than his employees. His secretary eyed me sourly, like she was thinking on how I seduced Usui to marrying me. Like hell it was my fault that that alien proposed to me!<p>

Along the way, he introduced me to some of the businessmen who were curiously asking him about me.

'Ah, Usui-san. Heading home already?' One asked. He looked like Sta. Claus because of his thick beard.

'Yes, Suzuki-san. I finished my work earlier because a lady here helped me.' He put his arm on my shoulder.

Sta. Claus widen his chinky eyes, 'And who is this pretty young lady?' He turned to me & smiled.

'My wife, sir.' He proudly said like I was something to be proud of. 'Suzuki-san, this is Misaki. Misaki, this is Suzuki Taro-san, one of the stock holders of our company,' he politely introduced us. I smiled & held out my hand to shake his.

'Nice to meet you, Misaki-san. Hmm, you should keep an eye on your husband, he sure is a magnet for the ladies around here,' he said. Usui & I laughed softly.

'I will, sir,' I promised. Then he waved goodbye to us.

He introduced me to the others too then after that, we quickly escaped the building.

'Are you tired?' He asked as he held the car door for me.

'Nope,' I answered when he got to the driver's seat. But I yawned sleepily.

He chuckled, 'I'll have something for you. A reward for helping me,' he smiled mischievously.

'What is it?'

He beckoned me to move closer to him. When I did, he kissed me on my lips.

'There, that's your reward,' he grinned.

'I think I'll come to help you again tomorrow,' I said & we laughed together as he drove to our home.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 1025/11

* * *

><p>Wow! I so love this chapter, I hope you did too :)<p>

Thanks for reading & reviewing this, I really appreciate it, thank you! I hope you'd be kind enough to take time reviewing it again :)

natsu_no_sora deshita, ja mata ne!

PS: Next chapter's the last, please look forward to it.


	4. It's Just the Beginning

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

**CHAPTER 4: IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING**

**::::**

Usui was driving the van in front with Satsuki-san on the passenger side while I was sitting behind him with Subaru & Erika since I'm not allowed to ride in front. Honoka & Aoi-chan were comfortable sitting in the back of the van.

We were on our way to the beach where we once had a vacation with the whole maid cafe staff...& that included some perverted outer space alien that goes with the name Usui Takumi.

Satsuki-san invited us to go with them for the cafe's vacation. Of course, we immediately said yes. Its good to be with them once in a while.

'So, how's it going, Misa-chan?' Satsuki-san referred to my pregnancy. She turned from the front seat to face me. She looked like she didn't age since I left maid cafe. Not a bit which was kind of annoying.

Everyone turned their attention to me.

'Just fine. But I can't see my feet anymore & he's really heavy, I felt like I swallowed a boulder!' I complained.

'Oh, you should be careful when you walk,' she said concernly.

I nodded.

'When's he coming out?' Aoi-chan asked curiously.

'Uhm, late June or early July, right?' I nudged Usui.

'Yep,' he grinned.

'Wow, a few months to go & we'll be godparents!' Subaru & Erika squealed.

'Me too, me too!' Satsuki-san joined them.

Usui & I laughed.

'Is he a she or she's a he?' Honoka asked.

'I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise.'

'What about the name?'

'Oh, we haven't thought about that,'

'_You_ haven't thought about that but _I_ have thought about it,' Usui said boastfully.

'Really?' I raised my eyebrow, 'What is it, then? Let's hear it out.'

'Hmm, Cupcake.' He grinned, looking very pleased with himself.

'What?' I sat up forward.

'Not bad,' Satsuki-san said dreamily.

'Eww..' I heard Honoka said.

'Eh? You don't like Cupcake?' Usui asked innocently.

'I like cupcake but not as my baby,'

'Okay! What about...Honey?'

'Urgh! I hate honeys, they smell disgusting!' I made a face to emphasize my point.

'Honey's delicious & it didn't smell that bad, Misa-chan.' Subaru defended the honey.

'Whatever, I don't want my baby to sound so delicious!'

'Vanilla. That's it! You like vanilla, right?'

'Will you give some names that would at least keep our child from cursing us?' I pleaded.

Usui kept spouting out some weird food names for our baby & everyone joined it.

* * *

><p>I inhaled the salted breeze. It has been a while since I went to a beach.<p>

My husband & my friends were busy unloading our things from the van while walked around & stretched instead of carrying things.

'Where's your sister, Satsuki-san?' I wondered. I haven't seen her around & she didn't greet us as we arrived.

'She's not here anymore,' Satsuki-san said. 'She already got married to a foreigner & moved with him in Hawaii,' she giggled.

'Oh. Uhm, so who manages this restaurant?'

'We decided to close it for now. We haven't decided yet who can manage.' She smiled & continued carrying a basket of food to the kitchen.

'Misaki,' a cold thing touched my arm.

'Aoi-chan?'

He handed me a tall glass filled with ice cream.

'Wow, thanks!'

He blushed so cutely before turning his back on me & ran away.

After everything settled down, Usui in chef mode served our lunch in the balcony overlooking the warm blue sea.

We had a great lunch together.

* * *

><p>The beach was noisy when afternoon came. People were enjoying the sea since it wasn't too hot to swim.<p>

I stayed sitting in the balcony watching the others (which also include some perverted alien) playing beach volleyball when a sudden-_Ouch!_

I clutched my stomach. I felt like I something pierced me from the inside.

'Ow...' I whimpered. _Uh-oh!_ Another pain shot through my stomach. I could hear the rush of blood through my ears as I panted & held my painful stomach.

_Maybe it was just the heat or something. I can't give birth, for heaven's sake! I'm only 7 months pregnant!_

I forced my way inside the living room & sat on the couch hugging my stomach dearly. Cold sweats popped out from my forehead. I quietly grimaced & endured the pain, maybe it'll go away soon.

'Misaki?' I heard Aoi walking up the porch.

'Woi, Misaki! What's the matter?' he must've seen the look on my face, he ran to me & shook my shoulder.

'Hey! Say something! Is he coming out?' he was totally panic-stricken, if I were not in pain, I might've laughed. He continued shaking my shoulder when I finally grabbed his wrist, clinging to it tightly as the pain surged to my stomach.

'U-Usui...' I managed to utter.

'USUI, YOU IDIOT! Misaki is...JUST HURRY THE HELL UP!' Aoi shouted outside to get the attention of the others.

Everything went on chaos.

Usui suddenly materialize in the living room in just a split second (& honestly, I was in too much pain to think about how he did it).

'What the-?' he blurted out when he saw me.

'GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL, STUPID!' Aoi still shouting his lungs out. I guess he it was just his way of panic.

'I know, I know! I got it!' Usui shouted back while hovering around me, touching my stomach & rubbing my back- as if it helped ease the pain.

'I-I'll get the keys!' I heard Satsuki-san said.

Erika, Subaru & Honoka gathered around me, too shocked to react. Aoi paced back & forth, muttering curses every now & then.

Usui put my arm around his neck lifted me, 'Hang in there, Misaki. We'll get you to the hospital soon.'

I didn't try saying anything. I'm afraid that if I open my tightly-clamped mouth, I'll scream the shit out of me.

He carried me towards the van. Honoka opened the door & helped Usui to settle me on the seat.

'It's okay, Usui-kun. Stay there & I'll drive. Erika-chan, Subaru-chan, please look after the house!' Satsuki-san rambled on as she hurriedly got in the driver's seat.

I could still hear Aoi muttering behind me. I was wedged between Usui & Honoka. Honoka was still in her swimsuits & Usui was only wearing his summer shorts, his body covered with fine sands. Good thing he always keep extra clothes in the car.

Satsuki-san drove like a madwoman, we arrived in Tokyo in a matter of minutes while Usui kept on blubbering encouraging words to me, so unlike him. I'm sure he was trying very hard to keep in one piece for my sake. We stopped at the hospital where I had my regular check ups.

'Usui...' I said in a tired whisper as I gripped his wrist tightly. My heart pounded so hard it was difficult to breathe. The pain rise & fall like it was teasing me. Damn it! I never felt so much pain in my entire life.

'Everything's going to be fine, Misaki,' he promised. But I had a feeling he was assuring himself than me.

Aoi & Honoka assisted us as Usui carried me. I saw Satsuki-san rushed inside the hospital, probably calling for attention.

* * *

><p>It was a 3-hour torture inside the labor room. Usui was there with me. The others waited outside.<p>

Everytime I had contraction, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, which would probably made me laugh but laughing while you're in labor was simply impossible.

Then Reika-sensei came in & said that everything's ready inside the delivery room (since it was unexpected, the private section that we reserved was not yet ready).

She offered Usui to come inside too but I wouldn't that so I insisted him on staying in the waiting area with Satsuki-san & the others.

After an hour or so, my baby was on my chest; covered with blood & sticky fluid. My eyes stung as I cradled my little Takumi in my arms. He was wailing loudly but it sounded so cute. Even if his hair was matted with blood, I could see that it was blonde, like Usui's.

'Well done, Misaki-san. Even though he's premature, your little boy is so healthly!' Reika-sensei said. 'But first, we have to take care of you. You should rest for now. I will take care of the rest.'

I smiled at her as she took the baby & handed to the nurse.

I was so tired I fell asleep immediately after that.

* * *

><p>When I came around for good, I was in a brightly lit room. For a moment, I almost panicked when I realized that my stomach was flat. Then I remembered.<p>

'Nee-chan? Mom, she's awake.' Suzuna hovered over me.

'Misaki?' my mom looked worried but she also looked radiant.

'Mom...'

'Oh! I'm so worried when Usui-kun called me. How are you?'

'I'm feel fine,' I said.

They adjusted my bed to sitting position. Suzuna told me that Usui was talking to Reika-sensei & the others went back to the house but they would be here soon.

'Nee-chan, your baby is so cute,' she almost giggled, which was so unlike her.

'You've seen him?'

'Yeah, Reika-sensei let us.'

'He look so much like Usui-' my mom was interrupted when the door to my private ward opened.

Usui came in with a nurse pushing a little cart.

I excitedly pushed myself up to see my baby.

'Oh, you're awake.' Usui grinned, eyes sparkling like crazy. He went beside my bed & kissed my forehead. He stroked my hair affectionately.

The nurse set the little cart beside my bed & we all hovered around it like it was the rarest thing we could ever see in our lives.

'I'll be back later,' the nurse bowed & left.

'Aw, so cute!' Mom squealed.

'He look just like you,' I smiled to Usui. 'Look at his hair & nose,' I cooed at I lightly touch my baby's face.

'He got your amber eyes,' he pointed out, his face was plastered permanently with grin.

Sure enough, when the tiny thing fluttered his eyes open, I was staring at my own eyes. He stretched & his mouth went big round O, then he closed his eyes again.

I couldn't believe that handsome little child was my son. The thought of it sent a tingling sensation down my back & a lump in my throat. I glanced at Usui, the way he looked, he must be thinking the same thing.

'So, what's his name?' Suzuna asked while stroking the blonde hair of her nephew.

Usui smirked & I glared daggers at him.

'Don't you dare speak of stupid names!' I threatened.

He laughed then, 'I like...Tammy.'

'Tami?'

'No, I mean yes. But it's not a japanese name. It's something english, T-A-M-M-Y,' he spelled.

'Oh, right.' Sometimes I forgot that he was a freaking half-English.

'It sounds like you combined your name,' Suzuna noticed. '"Ta" in Takumi & "Mi" in Misaki.'

'Yes, apart from the spelling, it still sound japanese,' mom said as she beamed brightly.

I smiled widely, 'I like it too.'

* * *

><p>Once Satsuki-san &amp; the others arrived, it got so noisy Tammy woke up crying.<p>

Everyone wanted sooth him but he wouldn't stop.

'Misaki, maybe he's hungry. Try feeding him.' My mom suggested.

Yeah, I should breasfeed him. I blushed.

Usui carefully gather Tammy in his arms & laid our baby onto my waiting arms. He sat beside my bed & tied my hair to keep it from dangling on my face.

I was like, 'uhm, how should I do this?' Heck, I didn't know a single thing about being a mother!

I started unbuttoning my dress when I noticed, 'uhh...is it really necessary to watch me while I breastfeed him?' I asked consciously.

'Oh! Sorry,' Satsuki-san giggled. She pulled everyone out saying, 'come on, let's go eat somewhere! Misa-cha, Usui-kun, we'll bring food when we come back. Bye!'

'We should get going too, Misaki. It's kind of late. We'll come back again tomorrow, okay?' My mom said, grabbing Suzuna by her hand.

'Okay. Thanks, Mom.' I said sincerely.

She both kissed Tammy & me & patted Usui's hair.

'Bye, nee-chan, nii-chan & Tammy-kun!' Suzuna waved at us.

'Goodnight & take care, Mom, Suzuna.' Usui grinned as they closed the door behind them. Leaving us with our brand new family member.

'You're not planning to shooed me out too, right?' Usui teased.

'Of course not, idiot!' I grumbled as I continued unbuttoning my clothes...

After feeding him, he closed his eyes again & slept. I frowned, I want to play with him but he kept on ditching me.

'Hey...wake up! Play with mommy,' I cooed as gently poked his red cheeks.

Usui laughed softly, 'he needs to sleep a lot. Maybe you can play with him tomorrow. Or if you want, you can play with me...' he said alluringly.

I looked at him intently & smiled. I wonder if Usui looked like Tammy when he was a baby. I giggled.

'Hmm, so sly...' He glared at me suspiciously.

'Oh, shut up. I was imagining him as you, when you were still a baby. He looked so much like you!' I couldn't get over to that fact.

'Yeah,' he chuckled & sighed. 'We're so ahead of schedule, good thing he's strong, just like his mom...' he reached out to touch my cheek & caressed me.

'I guess we're going to do a lot of adjustments, huh?' I said

Usui nodded, 'from this point forward, we're not only Mr. & Mrs. Usui; we're also Mommy & Daddy.'

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Everything seemed to move fast forward; one minute, I was just sitting in the van then on the next, I'm here at the hospital craddling my son.

I smiled & held his hand, 'I hope I can be an ideal mother.'

'Of course, silly!' he pinched my nose & kissed me on the lips. Then he pressed his forehead against mine; smiling widely at each other.

'We can do it together.'

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 1209/11

* * *

><p>This chapter is so weird.<p>

Hahaha! Does everyone think something like that too? Gomen, gomen... :)

Anyways, thank you for reading this sequel. Your reviews really made me so happy, arigatou! Everyone made me feel like I'm such a R-E-A-L, professional writer, hahaha!

And you know, because of this story... I made I new friend.

Arissamei-chan, yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

Let's get along, okay? :)

Hai, so...this chapter completes my story. I'd like to see you again on my future stories (not only in Maid-sama but in other manga as well). Thank you so much! I love you!

Ja, natsu_no_sora deshita!

Bye bye! c:

**PS:**

* What do you think of Tammy's name? Very funny, right? Hahahaha! And annoying too.

* I'm starting a new story (yeah, UsuiXMisaki, obviously) & guys, I really need your opinion about it. But that would be for next month. Please support me, hehe :))


	5. Epilogue

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

**EPILOGUE**

**::::**

•5 years later•

'Are we there yet?' Tammy asked for the hundredth time already.

I sighed. I twisted my body to take a look at him in the backseat.

'Not yet,' I said exasperatingly. 'Not for 2 hours, okay?'

Tammy pouted; his cute face was all scrunched up. He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

'Why don't you play with your PSP?' I suggested. His messy, blonde hair danced as he shook his head.

'I don't want to. I want to go fishing now!' He frowned. Then abruptly, he stood up & poked his head over the driver's seat.

'Hurry up, daddy! Hurry up!' He ruffled his dad's hair playfully.

'Hey!' Takumi protested. 'Mommy! Tammy's ruining my hair!' He jumped up & down of his seat like a toddler. I rolled my eyes at them.

'You're such a child, Takumi! Tammy, stop it; your dad is driving,' I scolded them both.

They just stuck their tongues at me. "Like father, like son."

I watched them play naughtily while the car idled in the red light. We were heading to Kyoto for our Sunday outing & Tammy got extremely hyper when Takumi mentioned about fishing.

'Dad?' He said suddenly; finger half-way through poking Takumi's nose.

'Hm?'

'Why did you fall in love with mommy?' He asked; his golden eyes seemed to melt in seriousness.

While I nearly choked from my own saliva, Takumi burst out laughing.

It took a minute before his laughter died out. He turned to Tammy, 'you know...' he said softly but seriously, 'when someone is in love, you don't ask them 'why'...because they will never know the answer.' He reached out to Tammy & gently ruffled his hair, 'you don't need reasons to love someone. If I were asked you why you love your mom, what will you answer?'

He looked at me for a moment then he pouted & shrugged.

'See? You don't even know how to answer,' Takumi chuckled.

'But how do you know when you fall in love with someone?' His eyebrows were furrowed & his eyes were genuinely curious.

'Tammy, why don't you fall asleep first? I'll wake you up when we get there,' I suggested. I was surprised when he didn't whine.

''Kay,' he mumbled sleepily & stumbled back on the seat.

I sighed. Where did that kid pick those kinds of things? He's still too young to know about those.

I saw Takumi smiled & reached for my hand. He held it & kissed my knuckles.

* * *

><p>Two hours gone by &amp; we finally reached Kyoto. As expected, a lot of people came here too but it was still fairly quiet &amp; uncrowned.<p>

'Tammy, wake up, honey. We're here,' I gently shook his little shoulder & fluttered his eyes open.

'We're here,' Takumi grinned at him.

His eyes widened like he was forcing the sleep out of it. He yawned & smiled.

We found a good place beside a pond & settled our food on the picnic table. The boys immersed themselves at fixing their fishing rods while I watched them contentedly.

I couldn't help but wonder again for the millionth time on how Tammy grew to look so much like his dad. His hair was starting to grow spiky & the mischievous smiles whenever he did funny things looked so uncannily like Takumi's; all except for his eyes. The golden orbs made me feel as if I'm staring into my own eyes.

'Mom!' Tammy yelled excitedly, snapping me out of my reverie. He beckoned to me frantically.

'I caught it! I caught it!' He bounced happily.

'Wow...' I said in awe. 'You're better than your dad,' I commented.

Takumi pouted while untangling the squirming fish off the hook.

We grilled the poor fishes they caught & by lunch time, we were all seated around the small table with our sumptuous food.

I noticed Tammy was quiet. Well, he's always quiet & seemed to be observing everything most of the time, much like his dad. But now, he looked like he was bothered by something. He was poking his fish with a fork. I sat beside him & soothed his back. I saw Takumi watching us from the other side of the table.

'What's wrong, Tammy?' I asked softly.

He frowned some more before saying: 'I want a sister.'

I froze in surprise. He sounded like he just declared the beginning of World War III & I got goose bumps all over my arms. Takumi dropped his chopsticks then a second later, he was laughing his head off. I shot him a glare.

'Everyone in our class has a sibling & I want one too!' He burst.

'T-Tammy, honey...' okay, I was so lost for words & my husband wasn't helping at all!

'Say, are you going to be a nice big brother to her?' Takumi asked; a smirk spread across his face. I wanted to kick him from under the table.

'Yes!' Tammy squeaked excitedly as if he could get a sister like a toy in a shop.

'Will you get me a cute little sister?' He asked; his glittering eyes wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

'I don't know. Ask your mom about it,' Takumi mischievously grinned at me. Oh, how I wanted to beat that alien senseless!

'Tammy...' I scratched an imaginary inch on my neck as I racked my brain to answer.

'Please, mommy? Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please?' He flashed me his adoring puppy face.

I sighed, 'we'll see, honey, okay? We'll work it out,' I messed up his hair playfully before gesturing him to eat.

'Yayyy!' He yelled triumphantly & attacked his food.

'We'll work it out? Does that we're really going to-ow!' Takumi howled as I landed my heeled shoe on his shin.

_Shut. Up._I mouthed to him. If I could grow fangs, it would probably glisten under my curled lip.

He chuckled & picked up his chopsticks.

Now what?

* * *

><p>Tammy was unusually talkative on our way back home. He kept on blubbering about how his sister should look like. He wanted her hair to be black with the same eyes as his. He was more like designing a doll than a sister!<p>

'Why don't we just buy a life-size doll for you?' I suggested jokingly.

Half-way through Tokyo, Tammy finally closed his eyes & slept until we arrived.

Takumi carried him while I opened the door to his little bedroom. We watched him sleep for a couple of minutes before quietly snuck out.

I was exhausted. After a quick shower, I joined Takumi on the bed, had his spectacles on & was reading a book.

I felt his arms snaked on my waist & pulled me closer to him.

'So...? What are we going to do about your son's request?' He whispered seductively.

I felt a wave of heat crept on my face as he gave me burning kiss on my lips.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hai, minna-san!<p>

An epilogue for you ^_^

It's short & to be honest, it's meaningless & useless but who cares? I felt like writing it, haha!

I hope you still like it, though. Ja!


End file.
